Stories
by LE McMurray
Summary: I want to hear how Mom met Daniel’s Dad. Set after New Neighbour.


Author's Notes:- Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.

This is set in the same Universe as New Neighbour. It's set after it but isn't really a sequel more than just an insert but I am working on a sequel.

Thanks to everyone who wanted more.

Panther28:- Have to disagree about Daniel's linguistic abilities. In '1969' Season Two Daniel makes a sarcastic remark to Jack that he speaks 23 languages pick one. (It's one of my favourite Daniel moments.)

This makes reference to my story Bridges but you don't need to have read it.

Anyway, hope you guys enjoy.

* * *

Everyone laughed as Sam finished telling them about the Thanksgiving her brother accidentally added so much alcohol to the trifle their aunt was arrested for drink driving on the way home.

Daniel gave a smile as he glanced around Jack's living room; it was a strange feeling to have a family holiday with an actual family. Claire was sitting in one of the armchairs; Teal'c was in the other one while Daniel, Jack and Sara had claimed the couch. Maria, Elizabeth, Kelly, Sam, Janet, Cassie and Steven were scattered around the rest of the room.

"Okay," Maria spoke up, "I have a story request."

"Really?" Jack said.

Maria rolled her eyes at him, "Every year we get the same stories and as much as I love hearing about the time Elizabeth knocked her English teacher unconscious."

"You what?" Sam cried as everyone's head turned to where Elizabeth sat looking annoyed at her sister.

"It was an accident," she protested.

"Anyway," Maria pulled attention back to her, "I want to hear how Mom met Daniel's Dad."

"It's not much of a story," Claire protested.

"I'd like to hear it," Daniel said softly.

"But you heard it so many times," Claire reminded him.

"Not for a long time," Daniel told her, "Come on Mom."

"Okay," Claire smiled, "Well, the first time I met Mel was one day in College when I was heading for a lecture…"

* * *

Claire Ballard pulled back her hair before heading to class. She was enjoying the classes and she'd made quite a few friends, life was actually going really well these days. Away from High School where being smart was ridiculed she had blossomed from the shy geeky girl to a confident young woman.

Walking along the corridor a man appeared from nowhere colliding with her sending both their books and notes flying. With an annoyed sigh Claire started retrieving her things noting the man was doing the same.

"I am so…so sorry," he apologised to her as he shoved his glasses up his nose before running his hand through his dark hair, "I was so sure I was going to be late and…sorry."

Claire smiled as she looked up at him taking in his almost black hair, two deep brown eyes and his appealing sweet smile, "No problem."

He handed her the last of her books, "Sorry again."

Before Claire could say anything else he was gone.

x

Claire sat picking at her lunch, her mind constantly drifting back to her meeting this morning.

"Okay," Miranda, her best friend snapped, "Where are you?"

"Mir, I'm just…"

"Daydreaming," her friend told her with an amused smile, "Who is he?"

"Why do you assume that there is some guy?" Claire asked.

"Because the last time you were like this it was over Gary Thyme in Junior year," Miranda laughed, "So name, description and when do I get to see him?"

"I don't know his name," Claire confessed, "He bumped into me this morning."

"What's he look like?"

"Tall, brown eyes, dark hair," Claire gave her friend a wry grin, "And I'll probably never see him again."

* * *

Claire gently brushed the sand from the half-uncovered clay pot trying to remove it in one piece. In the three years since she'd finished college she'd spent most of her time on digs far away from the legacy of her father.

"That's an interesting piece," a shadow crossed her.

Claire looked up and into a familiar face, "Hello."

His eyes crinkled as he smiled at her, "At least I'm not knocking you over this time."

Claire couldn't resist, "Knocking me over?" innocence covered her face.

"Ah…You…" he stammered embarrassed, "I thought you remembered."

Claire laughed feeling slightly guilty, "I do, I was just teasing."

"I'm Mel Jackson," he introduced himself offering her his hand.

Claire took his hand and shook it," Claire."

Mel looked slightly confused that she didn't offer a last name but he smiled again. Before he could continue their conversation he was called away.

"I'll see you later," Mel told her before he headed away leaving Claire watching him.

"Don't get involved," she murmured to himself, "Not another archaeologist. It'll be Mom and Nick all over again."

Unfortunately she was so attracted to him, his face was handsome in a sweet way, he was funny and adorable. She didn't want to fall for him, she couldn't. The problem was she already had.

x

Claire laughed as Mel cleared away the dishes from their meal. She hadn't meant to accept his invitation to have dinner with him but he gave her this hopeful look and she crumbled.

"Are you going to tell me why you never told me your last name?" Mel asked innocently.

Claire blushed looking away from him, "I guess you know it now anyway."

He nodded with a slight smile.

"My father," Claire explained with a sigh, "Isn't the greatest parent in the world. But he's so well known in this field. I hate being so embarrassed about it but…"

"I understand," Mel flashed a smile and Claire melted.

"I should probably go," she said standing up and heading to the exit, "We both have to work early tomorrow morning."

"Let me escort you to your room," Mel offered her his arm with a cocky grin.

Claire couldn't help but laugh, "You're very…"

"Odd, unusual, funny, sweet, charming," he grinned, "Stop me when you find the one you like."

"Thank you for dinner," she said softly, "But I think I can find my own way home."

"Sure," he dropped his arm trying not to let his disappointment show, "I'll see you tomorrow."

Claire leaned over and gently kissed his cheek, "Goodnight Mel."

Mel turned as she moved back catching her lips with his in a soft kiss.

"Goodnight," he whispered.

* * *

Claire embraced her best friend of sixteen years as soon as she stepped off the bus.

"You look fabulous," Miranda told her as they walked towards her car, "Egypt must really agree with you."

Claire gave her a bright smile, "It does."

Miranda's eyes narrowed, "What aren't you telling me?"

Claire blushed, "I met someone."

"Really?" Miranda laughed.

"Mir, he is handsome, smart, sweet and I think he really loves me," Claire enthused, as they entered the car.

"That's wonderful," Miranda gave her friend a quick hug before starting the car to drive home. As Claire suddenly became strangely silent, "What's wrong?"

"He's an archaeologist," Claire explained, "Like Nick."

"Claire," her friend cried in exasperation, "They're not all like your father. If you love this guy then go for it."

"You're just what I needed," Claire smiled, "Do you remember that day back in college when that guy collided with me?"

"Yeah," Miranda rolled her eyes, "It took me days to get you back with the rest of the world."

"Well his name is Mel Jackson," Claire told her a smile covering her face filling her eyes, "And I love him."

x

"Where is he?" Miranda asked as they sat eating dinner later that night.

"Mel's still on the dig," Claire shrugged, "I'm going back next week."

"So I don't get to meet him?" Miranda cried with a mock pout.

"The next time I get some time off," Claire told her, "I will make sure he does too and I'll bring him for your approval."

Miranda laughed, "Deal."

x

Mel bounced impatiently wondering when they'd finally arrive. Two full weeks since she'd left and he had missed her so much it surprised him. For two weeks he'd gone to show her things he'd found deeply disappointed when he remembered she wasn't there.

Last night he'd made the decision to propose to her and now he was terrified. Finally the bus arrived and to his relief Claire was one of the first off the bus. She hugged him tightly the moment she was at him.

"I missed you," she whispered as he held her tightly.

Mel let her go and tilted his head, "You did?"

"Of course I did Mel," she looked at him a little shocked, "Why do you think I wouldn't?"

"Paranoia," he shrugged making her laugh.

Claire tweaked his chin before giving him a gentle kiss.

"Let's get you settled," Mel rested his arm over her shoulder taking her bag in the other hand, "Then I'll make you dinner."

x

Mel had everything all ready for them to eat. They talked all the time. About the dig, what people from the dig were doing, how she'd enjoyed her visit home. Mel served desert but as he did he dropped the spoon.

"I'll get it," he stopped her retrieving it.

As he was kneeling in front of her Mel took her hand, "You have no idea how much I missed you these past few weeks," Mel told her, "I felt like a piece of me was missing."

Claire felt her smile grow wider with every word, but she didn't suspect what he was going to say next.

"Claire, I love you," he told her producing a small diamond ring, "Will you marry me?"

Claire stared at him in amazement as Mel didn't move as he waited for her answer. After a few minutes she was still staring at him speechless.

"Claire," Mel said, "I will wait however long you need to make up your mind but I have to get up. My knees are killing me."

Claire laughed wrapping her arms around his neck, "I love you too Mel and I will marry you."

* * *

Claire listened as the priest said the words binding her and Mel together. As her new husband kissed her Claire felt tears sting her eyes. She couldn't believe how wonderful she felt and as her father smiled softly at her Claire felt her heart swell.

"My dear child," Nick took Claire's face in his hands, "I am so proud of you and so happy for you. He loves you a great deal and I know you will be happy."

Claire leaned over and kissed her father's cheek, "I'm glad you came," she whispered, "I'm glad Mel posted the invitation."

"I am so pleased you can forgive your idiotic father," Nick told her making his daughter hug him tightly.

Claire let go of him and Nick moved over to get better acquainted with his new son-in-law. Miranda took his place hugging Claire.

"I am so happy for you," Miranda sighed in her ear.

"Thanks for being here," Claire replied.

"I wouldn't have missed this for the world," Miranda grinned, "He's crazy about you Claire, you are so lucky."

Glancing at her new husband as Mel and Nick stood talking, Claire smiled, "Yes I am."

"So," Miranda took Claire's arm as they started walking, "When do you head back to the dig?"

"Two days," Claire smiled even more, "We're in charge."

"That's great," Miranda told her friend, "It looks like your father and husband are getting on really well."

"I think I should be worried," Claire laughed.

x

Claire watched her husband as he focussed on the tablet they'd found that morning.

"Mel," she called.

"Yes darling?" he answered absently still caught up in his work.

Exasperated she placed her hands on the tablet blocking it from his view.

"Claire," Mel cried.

"Now I have your attention," Claire told him, "I have to tell you something."

Mel looked at her confused and a little worried, "Claire, what's wrong?"

"Nothing exactly," Claire smiled, "You remember I've not been feeling well lately?"

Panic filled his eyes, "Claire, what's wrong?"

"Mel," she sat down taking his hands, "We're having a baby."

He stared at her for a few seconds before grabbing her into a tight embrace laughing in her ear as he hugged her.

x

"Push Claire," Mel encouraged her as she squeezed his hand.

"I swear you are never touching me again," Claire snapped at him as she relaxed for a moment.

"Don't worry," the midwife told Mel, "Once the baby is here this will be a distant memory."

Before Claire could make a reply a fresh contraction hit her, she pushed Mel away when he moved to comfort her before screaming and grabbing his arm, "I didn't mean it," she cried, "I love you."

"I know," Mel soothed stroking her hair before kissing her forehead, "You're almost there honey and we'll have our baby."

Claire squeezed his hand as she cried out giving one final push before a small cry filled the room.

"It's a boy," the midwife announced.

Mel and Claire both had tears in their eyes as they kissed before their baby boy was brought to them. Their child was to them the most adorable sight they'd ever seen with his soft blond hair, tiny hands curled into fists and his small cherub face.

"Do you have a name for him?" the midwife asked.

"His name is Daniel," Claire smiled as tears streamed along her cheeks, "Daniel Nicholas Jackson."

Mel smiled, as she named their son after both their fathers. Gently he kissed their son's head before kissing his wife, their family complete.

* * *

Claire finished to a completely silent room; Daniel's eyes were closed as he leaned against Sara who had her arm around him.

"Thank you Mom," Daniel finally said turning to her.

Claire smiled at him, "It felt good to talk about him. You are so like your father Daniel. I know you don't see it but there are times I swear I'm looking at him."

Daniel couldn't help the smile that covered his face, "Whose next?"

"I think that would be you," Maria told him, "I'm sure you have some good stories to tell Daniel, with all those digs and off-world adventures."

Daniel shrugged before taking a deep breath, "How about the story of how I got married?"


End file.
